Wireless devices are often identified by specific characteristics and attributes that determine their capabilities and performance limitations. For example, in Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, the user equipment (UE) category indicates various performance limitations, such as the number of multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) streams, the types of modulation schemes, the buffer size and the peak data throughput rates that a device (i.e., a UE) can support.